Hidden Pain
by SimplePlanBitch05
Summary: Lucy had been acting jumpy for the past week. SHe hasnt been talking to people, and thats very unlike Lucy. Dave is very worrired about her. But when she finds comfort in him, a serten medical teacher gets jelouse. Whats buging Lucy, read on to find out.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first E.R Fic. Its set during season 5 and 6. My story will probly not follow the same storyline, from that season.  
  
Lucy, Carter, and Dave are mostly the main characters. Im not that great with all the medical terms, I mean i know some,  
  
but there wont be alot of medical terms in this story. If you have any questions about my story please email me or IM me Now on with the story.  
  
For the past week Lucy has been pretty jumpy around everyone.People have there susptions, especaly  
  
Dave( in my story dave likes lucy), but lucy deniys everything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early morning in the E.R  
  
Lucy: ( she walks in)  
  
Jerry: hey luce.  
  
LUcy: hey.( she gives him a wave and walks into the lounge, to see Carter and abby kissing.) O my.... im so sorry. ( she praticly  
  
runs out., and into dave, who drops his files) Im s..so sorry. ( she bends down to pick them up, so does dave)  
  
Dave: really lucy its ok. ( he helps her pick them up)  
  
Lucy: no...no its not. ( she hands them to him and storms off to the roof)  
  
Dave: (to himself) There is something up with that chick  
  
kerry: dave back to work. ( she walks away)  
  
­­­  
  
The Roof  
  
Lucy:( she sitting on the ledge of the roof) Why me?( dave comes on the roof)  
  
dave: Lu..lucy dont jump( she turns to him)  
  
Lucy: I wasnt gonna jump. Im not that stupid.( she gets up from the ledge)  
  
Dave: Whats up luce? You have been very jumpy around people.  
  
Lucy: im not jumpy around people.  
  
Dave: yes you are. your all tense. Why wont you tell me whats wrong.  
  
LUcy: Because theres nothing wrong( she walks away, but she stops and gets dizzy, and falls to the ground)  
  
Dave: LUCY, O MY GOD( He checks her pulse) Lucy can you here me( he picks her up and tyakes her down to the E.R.)  
  
The E.R  
  
Dave: I NEED A GURNEY( Carol, and ELizabeth come)  
  
Carol: O my god, Lucy.  
  
ELizabeth: What happened  
  
Dave: we were talking on the roof she walked away . THen she fainted.  
  
Elizabeth: She's probley Dehighdrated. Did she hit her head.  
  
Dave: no she fell on her right arm.  
  
Elizabeth: ok it might be broken, check it out, dave. Carol can you get me some fluids to run throw an I.V.  
  
Dave: ( roling her sleeve up) Holy Crap.  
  
ELizabeth: WHat.( she goes over to look at her arm, and sees all thes black and blues) This did not happen from a fall.( carol hooks her to an  
  
I.V, and she begans to wake up)  
  
Lucy: what are you doing.( she brings her knees to her chest and backs away from them)  
  
Dave: you fainted.  
  
Lucy: oh.  
  
ELizabeth: how did you get all those bruses.( she shrugs her sholders) Did you fall( lucy shakes her head no) Did someone hit you( she shakes her  
  
head no, then Elizabeth realizes whats wrong) O my god.  
  
Dave: what.  
  
ELizabeth: when did it happen.  
  
Lucy: a week ago.  
  
elizabeth: did you get checked out by a docter.  
  
Lucy: No, but im fine. And I dont want anyone to know.Promise not to tell anyone.  
  
Elizabeth: i promise.  
  
Lucy: can i go now.  
  
Elizabeth: in a few minutes when your I.V bag is done.  
  
Lucy: ok, thankyou.( carter comes in)  
  
Carter: Lucy what happened  
  
Lucy: nothing  
  
DAve: shes dehighdrated.  
  
Carter: i hope you feel better, um elizabeth they need you in trama 2.  
  
ELizabeth: Ok, Lucy ill check on you in a few minutes.( she nods) COme on dave  
  
DAve:( walking out) i still dont get whats going on( elizabeth explians, and dave gets mad.)  
  
Nexted day, In the E.R  
  
Kerry: lucy can you give stichs to a guy in exame 2.  
  
LUcy: sure( she walks into exame 2)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exame 2  
  
LUcy:( she walks in and see the guy) O my god, jake( she freezes, dave walks in)  
  
DAve: Luce do you need help....( he sees he realy scared) lucy whats wrong.  
  
Lucy: Its him.  
  
ok what did you think. DId it suck. Its my first E.R fic, so dont go hard on me. Please review. 


	2. one hell of a left hook

Nexted day, In the E.R  
  
Kerry: Lucy can you give stichs to a guy in exame 2.  
  
LUcy: Sure( she walks into exame 2)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exame 2  
  
LUcy:( she walks in and see the guy) O my god, jake.( she freezes, dave walks in)  
  
DAve: Luce do you need help....( he sees her realy scared) Lucy whats wrong.  
  
Lucy: Its him.( she starts to cry)  
  
Dave: Son of a Bitch. ( He walks over to the dark haired guy and starts punching him in the face, and the guys starts to scream. Mark and Carter  
  
come running in.)  
  
MArk: Dave, get off of him.( mark pulls dave off of him)  
  
Carter: what the hell is going on?  
  
Dave: That bastard..( he relizes what he was gonna say and stops) It was just a miss understanding.( she walks over to lucy) Come on lets go.( they walk out )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Hall Way.  
  
Lucy: thank you dave.  
  
Dave: It was nothing compared to what he did to you. I think I broke his nose  
  
Lucy: ( she looks at his hand) O my god, Dave your hands bleeding.  
  
Dave: ( He looks at his hand) Ya its ok.  
  
Lucy: Let me look at it. Lets go to exame 1.( he follows her)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exame 1  
  
Lucy: it looks like you Spraned it. We should get you shome X-rays.  
  
Dave: I dont need, X-rays.  
  
Lucy: Fine, but let me get you an air cast. I'll be right back( she walks out, and carter walks in)  
  
Carter: What the hell was that about in there.  
  
Dave: it was a mis understanding.  
  
Carter: You broke is nose.  
  
Dave: He broke my wrist.  
  
Carter: Why did you punch him in the first place.( Lucy walks in with the cast)  
  
Lucy: Carter, hey( she walks over to dave)  
  
Dave: i told you it was a mis understanding.  
  
Lucy: let me see your wrist( dave sticks his hand out, and she places the cast on it.)  
  
Carter: Well what was the miss understanding.  
  
Lucy: Carter, just mind your on buisenes.( she walks out of the room)  
  
Dave: Way to make a girl cry.  
  
Carter: What are you guys dating now. Your always together  
  
Dave: Is John Carter Jelouse( he get up off of the bed) and no were not dating.( he leaves the room)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Roof  
  
Lucy: ( she looking at the night sky, and here's someone ccome behind her) Dave, is that you  
  
Jake: Sorry sweets its not your little boyfriend.( lucy turns around)  
  
Lucy: Leave me alone Jake.  
  
Jake: Why we had fun last week  
  
Lucy: No we didnt, you raped me.  
  
Jake: Aw how could you say that ,what we had was speacil.( he comes closer to her) we dont we go back to your place.(he grabs her from behind)  
  
Lucy: HELP....HELP( he covers her mouth)  
  
Jake: stop yelling or ill kill you.( someone come behind him and out him in a head lock)  
  
Dave: Hurt her and you die.  
  
Jake: Aww look lucy your boyfriend is trying to save you.( is hand is still on her mouth and she bites him) SON OF A BITCH.( she gets out of his hold, and punchs him  
  
but he ducks and she punchs dave in the face)  
  
Lucy: O my god dave, im so sorry.  
  
Dave:( jake leaves) Where did he go.( he looks around)  
  
Lucy: we have more things to wory about, like your face. COme on lets go to the E.R .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The E.R  
  
Lucy: can someone help me.  
  
Carter: what do you need help with  
  
Lucy: this( she brings carter to curtan 3.)  
  
Carter: Dave did you get jumped.  
  
Dave: No.  
  
Carter: What happend( he starts to check out his face)  
  
Dave: Lucy has a great left hook.  
  
Carter: ( he turns to lucy) You did this to him  
  
Lucy: I siad i was sorry.  
  
Carter: You gave him a black eye, and Broke his nose  
  
Lucy: I didnt mean to( she gives him puppy dog eyes)  
  
Dave: she said she was sorry.  
  
Carter: You are so soft. Ok dave ill give you precription for the pian, ice your eye three times a day, and stay away from Lucy's fist.  
  
Dave: Will do.( he hops of the gurney and leaves)  
  
Carter: you realy did that to him  
  
Lucy: What can i say I take Tybo.   
  
Carter: ok why did you do that to him  
  
LUcy: I just did ok.( she walks away abby comes over to him)  
  
Abby: you redy to go for dinner  
  
CArter: ya let me get my jacket.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The front desk  
  
Carol: What happend to your face.  
  
Dave: Lucy's fist.  
  
Jerry: Lucy punched you.  
  
Dave: Ya she has a killer left hook.  
  
Mark: well i guess it wasnt a good day for you. A sprained wrist and a broken nose.( he walks away.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exame 2  
  
Lucy is doing paper work on the bed. When someone comes up behind her and grabs her neck, and squeezes. Everything goes black.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think was it good or bad. 


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys  
  
im going to florida for 10 days. When i get home i will be sure to update.  
  
Well see ya.,  
  
Ashley 


End file.
